


Ji call Or

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Orochimaru had been planning to skip the festival all together





	Ji call Or

“I want to go with you.” Orochimaru almost dropped his valve. Instead he looked around to Jiraiya who for whatever reason was still in the lab after Orochimaru had told him twice that he was too busy. And he was, ranted the results still had time but he was tired of being the third wheel. Tired of being dragged into pointless arguments. He would rather stay home or in the lab.

“And I want to see the fireworks with you Orochimaru.” Jiraiya sounded tired as he repeated himself. “I came all the way here to invite you and you didn’t look at me once. Am I really that much of a bother?” His tone was so sad that Orochimaru winced as he moved his lab notes.

“Well no.” Orochimaru muttered as he kept his gaze on his desk. “But I assumed you would have gone with Tsunade.” That got a snort from Jiraiya. “Or failing that one of the girls from other teams. Or even some woman from the village. I never thought you would invite me.” He pushed the papers aside and sighed. “Tsunade inviting me, I saw that so I sought to head her and you off.” He pushed aside the notes with a sigh. “But if I am not in the way I don’t see why I shouldn’t come along.”

This was a bad idea. He had wanted to avoid being the third wheel he had wanted to avoid watching Jiraiya make a fool of himself over Tsunade as he always did. He would have enjoyed seeing Jiraiya in formal wear. He knew he would have but he would rather stay in the lab than watch the idiot he liked make a fool of himself over someone else.

“I wanted to go with you and no one else Orochimaru.” Jiraiya said softly as he came to Orochimaru’s side. “We don’t have that much free time these days. A day where there is a festival.” His hand slid to Orochimaru’s shoulder and then his hair. He had this habit of touching Orochimaru’s hair as he pleased.

When Orochimaru had been younger it had made his heart flutter. He still felt something when Orochimaru did it but it was much softer. Because Jiraiya never did anything beyond this. It was silly to think or hope for anything else. Jiraiya just did not move that way. He did not and that was okay. Orochimaru had stopped looking for his feelings to be returned a long time ago. What he had now was more than enough.

A deep friendship. A partnership with someone that accepted and depended on him. Someone he could fight back to back with and know they had his back no matter what. Anything more would be simply too greedy. There just were some things you could never have no matter how hard you tried for them.

Orochimaru had been longing for years and he knew the things he should aim for and the things he had to let go. A future beyond friendship with Jiraiya was one of them.

“So do I have to make an effort?” He asked as he brushed Jiraiya’s hand away from his hair. “Can I go to the festival in mission clothes?”

“Make an effort. It’s about relaxing.” Jiraiya took Orochimaru’s chair and began to play with his hair again. “Act excited. We can compete as much as you want.”

“You mean as much as you want.” Orochimaru sighed. “But why not. Why not.”

X

Maybe he had done too much. No, he had most definitely done too much. Orochimaru sighed as he tried to pull out the hair ornament. He had debated on putting his hair up or not. And he had taken it down, put it back up and then taken it down again.

Only to put it back up before he left the house. He truly was a fool. He still had time to take it out and act normal before Jiraiya arrived at the meeting place he should take it out-

“Orochimaru.” Came from behind him before Jiraiya wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I almost didn’t recognise you.” Orochimaru stared at Jiraiya as he stood next to him. Jiraiya almost always wore Japanese clothes so this was no different. Yet he had cleaned up. He had made an effort of his own. Kimono, smoothed out his hair as much as he could. He was truly handsome.

“You look nice.” Orochimaru admitted as he stared at Jiraiya. “I hope you didn’t plan on picking up girls after you lured me out of my comfortable lab.”

“When I said I wanted to spend time with you Orochimaru. I meant it.” Jiraiya laughed as he tucked a hand around Orochimaru’s waist. “Now, let’s get going. I have a plan for tonight.”

X

Orochimaru sat on the temple steps as he ate the flavoured apple Jiraiya had bought. It was a surprise to be treated by Jiraiya. He was not exactly cheap but he did not spend money on things that easily. He would rather use someone else’s money.

The entire night so far had been baffling. There had been no fighting between them. Jiraiya had stayed by his side. He had been by his side the entire time. What even was this? He had stayed by him. Talked to and with him. He had not gone off at the first hint of a pretty girl.

For the first time since they were children Orochimaru had all of Jiraiya’s attention. There was no Tsunade either. If this had happened to him before. Back when they were children. Maybe he would have been over the moon. Maybe he would have read something into it.

Thank goodness he was an adult now and he could just appreciate things as they were right now. Orochimaru moved his hair from one side to over his shoulder as he watched the night sky. After the fireworks the festival would be over and he could go home. He could commit this moment to his best memories.

“Sometimes it is nice just us two.” Jiraiya sat right next to him on the steps before he handed Orochimaru shaved ice. Orochimaru snorted before he kept the bowl in his lap. “A good reminder of what we have and where we are going.” Jiraiya murmured before he placed his hand on top of Orochimaru’s. The first firework lit up the sky and Orochimaru felt his heart leap.

“Y-yes.” Orochimaru glanced to his side but Jiraiya was staring up at the night sky watching the fireworks. He swallowed before he shifted his hand. Jiraiya’s hand caught his and Orochimaru linked their fingers together. “A good reminder.” He said softly as he felt hope in his chest bloom.

 


End file.
